Hi Society Redo
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: COMPLETE What should have happened aka what I wanted to happen in Hi Society 1x10 multi-chapter c/b! chapter 3 song- with me -sum 41 Chapter 4 songs - sway - the perisher / thinking of you - katy perry chapter 5 song- crush- dave matthews band
1. Chapter 1

Hi Society Redo chapter 1

-----------------

"This thing between us, its over.. for good" Blair yelled while pushing Chuck off her

She started storming out

-----------------

"Blair" Chuck yelled out to her

But he was too late she already walked out

-----------------

She was at the door and she heard him "what does he want now" she asked her self

-----------------

" What Bass-tard, do you want start acting all nice and romantic again so I will sleep with you and then you will break my heart again or was this whole debacle embarrassing enough for you" she yelled back at him

He ran up to her grabbed her arm " Stop Blair, do you really think i'd hurt you? Blair im your best friend and you know it, so do u really think you best friend would hurt you on purpose?" He grabbed both of her hands, but she immediately let go

" You are not my best friend, Chuck. Don't think we are because Serena is my best friend and she has always been there…" Blair said but with interruption by none other then Chuck Bass

" Sorry to chime in Blair, but were going to say Serena has always been there for you? Well then where was she when you needed help with Nate? Where was she when you needed comfort after your dad left your mom? Where was she when you needed someone to pull back your hair and stick they're finger down your throat? Finally where was she after you broke up with Nate and you had no one else to turn to? But wait Blair guess what she was never they're with Nate, your parents or your eating disorder drama, but **I** was! **I** was the one who helped you attempt to seal the deal with Nate!** I **was there when you needed a shoulder to cry on about your parents divorce!** I **was the one who pulled your hair back and stick my figure up your throat when you relapsed! **I** was there at Victrola, and in the limo after your break up! And **I** was the one who had to butterflies and bought you that necklace! Don't you see Blair its been **me**, not Nate not Serena, but **me **Charles Bass, your best friend!" Chuck took a breath; he hoped that his speech was enough to win her over

"Great speech there 'best friend' are you trying to win me over and show me that I need you and that you need me! Are you Chuck?" She yelled at him hoping for him to make him show his true colors

"Yes Blair obviously! Ever since Victrola.. wait ever since I met you I knew you were the one. But wait you were Nate, I thought I will never have my chance. But then after you little break-up you came to me for comfort, and I took what you gave to me. And then I saw in your eyes after I gave to you that necklace, you looked at me the way you looked at Nate! And thought that you felt the same way I did, but no! You didn't u care; I was just a stepping-stone for you to get back with your little prince charming! And I don't need another person to be walking all over me!"

--he took a pause trying to hold back his emotion but he cracked--

-----------------

"Blair you do not know how long I've had these butterflies!"

-----------------

Verging on tears he got up close to her and said

" Butterflies never die Blair, butterflies never die."

-----------------

He walked away and stopped at the door and yelled so everyone could hear him

-----------------

" IM CHUCK BASS, and no one cares!"


	2. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys im new! I want some advice and/or ideas on what to write

i love writing one-shot or two-shots

( i have bad memory and my updating skills would be lacking if i do a multi-chapter)

Im not the best writer but i absolutley love fan fics!

im trying hard to make my stories better!

thank you so much

love,

mrschuckbass


	3. With Me

Blair didn't know what to do or so say  
Without thinking she ran after him  
She didn't know what to say but she knew what she was feeling  
She chased after him to the staircase  
She tapped him on the shoulder  
And he turned around

" I care Chuck, don't think that I never care, because I did and I do care Chuck. I didn't want to use you to get back with Nate. Thinking now I don't want to get back with Nate. With you and our 'relationship' I have had the most fun I have ever experienced. Chuck you make me feel alive, free and wanted. You make me feel beautiful at all times. So don't say that I don't care cause you know I do, but you're just too afraid to believe that someone can care about you and that you can care about someone."  
She grabbed his hand, and he didn't let go

-I can't believe I just told chuck bass that I care about him- she thought to herself  
But what she said was the truth

Chuck didn't know what to say  
-Does she actually care or is she trying to make me feel better he thought to himself  
But chuck knew Blair would never lie to him

"Blair I am not afraid of people caring about me or me caring about then. I'm afraid of what happens next. As you know I'm not really a relationship guy. I have never let myself feel this way about anyone. I'm still kind of surprise that's it you that I feel this way about, I have always thought of you being Nate's girl."  
Chuck uncomfortably told Blair

" But Chuck I'm not Nate's girl anymore and I will never be Nate's girl ever again. Been there done that," Blair said

Chuck laughed  
-She was so cute when she trashes Nate- he thought

"Well Blair since your aren't Nate's girl anymore and you will never be Nate's girl, I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?"

He bent over stuck out his hand out  
She grabbed his hand and they headed toward the dance floor

Just about when they started to dance  
A familiar song came on over the speakers

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you_

But it was different, it was slow and emotional  
Not like how the song usually is

She put her hand on his shoulder  
He put his hand on her waist  
They grabbed each others hand  
They looked in to each other's eyes  
And never looked away

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

They eventually realized which song it was

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
_  
"Hey Blair it's the song."

"What song?"

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"_

"Our song"

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find what you will find  
_  
She smiled, he smirked  
They moved closer to each other  
He moved his mouth next to her  
He whispered the words into her ear  
_  
"I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you"_

He moved back in front of her  
They both felt a rush  
The same feeling from that fateful night at Victrola  
They looked into each other eyes  
They didn't that people were around  
All they cared about was this everlasting moment

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go I want you to kno_w

They got closer and closer  
Before they knew it they lips met  
The passion, the rush, the tension  
All brought together  
Into one passionate kiss

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

They took a breath after the song ended  
Chuck thought  
-Perfect moment, perfect girl nothing can go wrong-

But then it happened

"CHUCK" someone yelled

Blair and Chuck turned around  
And to there surprise they saw  
None other then

Nathanial Archibald


	4. Sway

This moment was a first  
It was  
First time Chuck and Blair were together in public  
And was  
First time Chuck was scared  
Of  
Nate Archibald

"CHUCK, what are you doing, get off my girlfriend" Nate screamed at Chuck

" She is not.. " Chuck started to say but was interrupted by Blair

"Nate, im not your girlfriend! Remember after you dads arrest WE BROKE UP!" She yelled at Nate

"But I thought that you were lying, everyone has told me you are still in love with me and want to get back together" Nate said

Chuck's heart dropped  
-it was too good to be true- he thought

"Well Nate you heard wrong, im with chuck now!" She responded

She smiled at Chuck  
And he responded with a  
Smirk

" You got to be kidding me Blair, Chuck Bass- womanizer, playboy and boozer your boyfriend. He just is using you for sport and he doesn't care about you. He just sees you as a piece of ass. That he would like to bang from time to time. But then he will get bored." He told her

" You know Nate im right here say the shit your talking about me to my face. By the way you don't know anything. I do care about Blair, but your way too interested with yourself to really care about other people." Chuck responded with anger

Nate rolled his eyes  
Chuck was mad  
Not mad, furious  
Chuck got closer to Nate  
And yelled in his ear

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY IM USING BLAIR FOR SPORT OR I SEE HER AS A PIECE OF ASS. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING. I CARE ABOUT BLAIR AND I WILL ALWAYS CARE ABOUT BLAIR. YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE EXCEPT YOURSELF AND YOUR **EX**-GIRLFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND. YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL. SO GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND!"

" I warned you Blair, don't come crying back to me when he breaks your heart!"  
Nate told her  
and gave Chuck a glare and eventually walked away

Blair walked up back to closer to Chuck

" You know, you looked might sexy when you got all mad at him" She told him

"You too, where were we?"

He walked to the middle of the dance floor

" Blair bring your hot piece of ass over here and dance with me!"

Blair giggled

She ran up pecked him on the lips  
Took his hand  
And danced

The music started  
_  
I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've  
come to be  
It feels as though we've  
made amends  
Like we found a way  
eventually_

_It was you who picked  
the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me  
back together  
Returned to me what  
others stole_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among  
the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

_I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where  
it all began?  
Have you finally forgiven me?_

_You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them  
back into me  
You saved me I was  
almost dead_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among  
the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore..._

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among  
the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

They music ended  
But in their eyes they'd like to stay


	5. Crush

**Hello Upper East Siders  
Spotted- Queen B kissing her prince, at the Debutante ball, wait since when has her prince been Chuck Bass? Yes you heard it here, Chuck and Blair newest UES couple. They were spotted full on making out in the middle of the dance floor. We heard from a reliable source that it was a very intense scene-taking place. I heard Chuck Bass was crying. Who knew he had a soft side (especially for our Queen B). We heard N isn't taking it that well. This is going to be interesting rest of the night!**

**Your know you love me  
XOXO**

**GOSSIP GIRL**

" Hey Chuck are you ready to go back to your place?" She asked him while winking

" Sure ya, did you check your phone?" He asked

" No, what's wrong?" She asked while touching his shoulder

" They know about us!"

" Oh, whatever they would have figured out soon enough, lets go come on!" She said while pulling him toward the exit Blair

But he swatted her of him

" I thought you didn't want to people to know!" He told her

" Yea I didn't then, but now I don't care! Wait do you care, I knew it you have been tricking me this whole time! God Chuck you should be actor, after the stunt you pulled tonight!" She yelled at him

She ran away  
But eventually he reached her

" Blair wait, I was not tricking you! I do care about you Blair; I just wanted us to tell people not some random girl! Now people will be gossiping about us, it would have been better if we told them. Blair I respect and love you too much to allow people to talk about you!" He said with out noticing what just came out

He was shocked of what just happened  
He just stood there  
He wasn't embarrassed  
He was worried

" You love me? You love me!" She responded

"No, what I didn't say love I said…." He tried to say

"Chuck Bass, you love me?"

He finally cracked

"Yes, Blair Waldorf I do love you!" He told her

"Good, cause I didn't want a one sided love relationship again!" She told him

"What do you mean?" He asked

She grabbed his hand  
And  
Kissed him on the cheek

" Chuck it means that I love you too!" She told him

He moved in closer  
Their lips met

" So Chuck, are you ready to go?"

" Yes!" He responded

He opened the limo door for her  
And they got into the limo  
There was music playing in the limo

_Crazy, how it, feels tonight.  
Crazy, how you, make it all alright love.  
You crush me, with the, things you do,  
I do, for you, anything too oh.  
Sitting, smoking, feeling high.  
And in this, moment, ah, it feels so right.  
_  
" Oh Chuck Bass good song choice, I didn't know you were a Dave Matthews fan?"

"Blair there are a lot thing you don't know about me!" He responded with a smirk

" I rather not know what they are!" She told him

"Oh but no Blair you do" he told her

He moved closer to her

L_ovely lady, I am at your feet, oh, God I want you so badly.  
And I wonder this could tomorrow be so wondrous as you there sleeping._

" You don't know how long i've wanted you!" He told her

"I'm extremely turn out right now, Mr. Bass" She told him

_Lets go, drive til, the morning comes.  
And watch the, sunrise, and fill our souls up.  
Well drink some, wine til, we get drunk, yes...  
_  
" I love it when you talk dirty Blair" he told her

" Chuck you love it when someone talks to you!" she responded

_Its crazy, Im thinking, just knowing that the world is round.  
Im here Im dancing on the ground.  
Am I right side up or upside down, and is this real, or am I dreaming?  
_  
" No Blair I only love it when you are the one talking" He told her

_Lovely lady, let me drink you, please, I wont spill a, drop no, I promise you.  
Lying under this spell you cast on me.  
Each moment the more, i, love, you. crush me, come on. oh, yes._

" I love you Blair Waldorf!" He told her

" I love you too Chuck Bass!" She responded

The moved in closer to each other

She whispered in his ear

" Ready for limo sex part two?" She asked

" You Sure?" He responded

She pulled I closer and kiss him full on the mouth

_Its crazy, Im thinking just as long as youre around.  
Im here Ill be dancing on the ground.  
Am I right side up or upside down?  
To each other, well be facing.  
My love, my love, well beat back the pain weve found.  
You know, I mean to tell you all the things Ive been thinking, deep inside my  
Friend.  
With each moment the more I love you. crush me, come on, baby.  
So much you have, given love, that I would give you back again and again.  
Oh, the love, many now hold you but please, please, just let me, always_

Blair Waldorf would have never thought in a million years what just happened would have happened

But it did  
Chuck did care for her  
He did have those butterflies  
Chuck was her best friend  
Chuck was always there for her

Blair never noticed what she already had  
She wanted perfection and she knew Chuck Bass was not Mr. Perfect

But some reason she didn't care that he wasn't perfect

But he was the one who helped her with Nate, Serena, her parents and her bulimia  
He was there, and he will always be there

Chuck Bass loved her and she loved Chuck Bass and that's all that matters


End file.
